smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CuldeeFell13/Robot Invasion Part II Archive!
Hi guys! This is going to be an archive for my upcoming story called "Robot Invasion Part II". It is set to be a bigger story than "In-FUNNY-ty War", so I'm gonna set all my ideas here. I hope you're ready for this page to be updated soon and I hope you're excited for RIPII! Kind Regards... - Culdee! ---- TEASER SCENES ---- Banana Splits Scene by MarioFan2009 It starts off with Snorky reading a newspaper. Bingo then comes in. Bingo: Hey Snorky pal! Whatcha reading? Snorky: “trumpet noise” (Why don’t you see for yourself?) Snorky hands Bingo the newspaper. Bingo: Let’s see then! Hmm.. (reading) “Third Robot Invasion Strikes Summer of This Year in Pensacola.”? Wait, a third Robot Invasion? Snorky: “trumpet noise” (Apparently so.) Bingo: When did the first two happen? Snorky “trumpet noise” (If I am correct, the first one was with some random clones of a chef that happened back in November of last year, and the second one was in January where a bunch of robotic clones of random people were attacking the city) Bingo: Cool! So what was this one about? Snorky “trumpet noise” (It is known as “The Crazed Robot Invasion”. Two robots (Dave and Glow) who I don’t know the names of were in this invasion. The invasion however, was short lived and was ruined because of some “heroes” as I’d like to put it.) Bingo: So this one we are doing/joining or whatever, is going to be the fourth one? Snorky: “trumpet noise” (Pretty much.) Bingo: Nice! Fleegle then appears. Fleegle: Hey guys, lunch is about ready! Bingo: Awesome! What did Drooper make? Fleegle: I’m not sure. I just asked for something random. Drooper then appears with a big bowl. Drooper: Hey everybody! The lunch is ready! Snorky: “trumpet noise” (Nice!) Drooper sets the bowl on the table. Bingo: Awesome! I can’t wait to eat! I haven’t eaten in a while! Fleegle: Me too! I have just been chewing on random bones of some humans I just killed a while ago. “Sniffs” Wait a minute.. what is that horrible smell? Snorky: “trumpet noise” (God! It stinks!) Bingo: Hold on a second.. Bingo opens the lid and is terrified to see rotting pieces of trash and a skull in the food. Bingo: OH MY DEAR BONKERS!! WHAT THE HELL?! Fleegle: WHAT THE F*** IS THAT?! Drooper: What do you mean? It is my favourite dish, “Liver and Sardine”! Bingo: THAT LOOKS LIKE NOTHING OF WHAT YOU JUST SAID!! Fleegle: YEAH! This looks like some sort of.. How can I put it?! Drooper: A food of quality? Bingo: NO! Drooper: Oh, and also, I added my favourite ingredient. Snorky: “trumpet noise” (What could it possibly be...?) Drooper: My own spit! Upon hearing this, Snorky throws up on the floor in anguish. Bingo: You are NOT making another damn meal in this house.. Drooper: Fine! Guess you don’t know what food actually is! Fleegle: Screw this! I am ordering pizza right now! Fleegle dials a number. Fleegle: Hello? He then secretly talks on the phone. Fleegle: “whispering” Yeah? You know, the same deal, right? In 45 minutes? Ok! Good! Fleegle hangs up. Bingo: What was all that about? Fleegle: The pizza will be a surprise! Snorky: “trumpet noise” (Ok!) Bingo: Well, I’m gonna play Minecraft on the IPad I stole a few days ago! Bingo leaves. Fleegle: And I will wait. Meanwhile. Bingo is seen getting on the couch getting his IPad. Bingo: Ohh man. I’m about to get DOWN on this Minecraft- ... Bingo is seen with a furious face. Bingo: DROOPER!! Drooper then appears. Drooper: Yo what's up man what's going on? Bingo: Tell me why I’m about to play some Minecraft, with my s*** looking all f***** up? Bingo then pulls out a broken IPad with bite marks and scratches all over it. Bingo: I MEAN LIKE SERIOUSLY LOOK AT THIS S***! Is this because it’s Minecraft? Is that what you hate? Because if this was Fortnite you wouldn’t do this s***! Drooper: Ok, first of all you are overreacting. It’s just a minor scratch. And second of all, I can fix that! Bingo: That was a good joke! Because just like how you can’t fix yo ugly a**, you can’t fix this. But I’m bout to fix your a** right now b****! As soon as Bingo is about to fight Drooper, Fleegle then appears. Fleegle: Hey guys! The pizza is here! Bingo: I thought it was going to be here in 45 minutes? Fleegle: Looks like the pizza guy came earlier then usual! Come on now! Fleegle then leaves. Bingo: (to Drooper) I’ll fix that lion a** of yours after we have pizza. Now get moving. The two then leave. Meanwhile. Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky are seen downstairs at the table with the pizza box. Fleegle: Oh man, my favourite pizza is here! Drooper: What is it anyways? Snorky: “trumpet noise” (Yeah. You seem kind of excited about this.) Fleegle: When I show you, it will leave you all amazed! Bingo: I’m ready to see it! Fleegle: Alright. Brace yourselves! Fleegle then opens the pizza box. Bingo, Drooper and Snorky’s faces turn from curious to completely terrified. Bingo and Drooper: OH S***- It then cuts to the outside of the house. Suddenly, a massive explosion is heard as a fiery smoke to the left is seen. Fleegle: (voice) I told ya’ll that it will be amazing! Bingo: (voice) You know what? Forget this. Let’s just have beans instead.. Snorky: (voice) “trumpet noise” (Yeah. I’m not in the mood for pizza anymore..) Fleegle: (voice) Well ok then. Suit yourselves! ---- Banana Spilts Scene 2 (It starts off in a dark room. A TV is shown with static. Suddenly a bright yellow logo that says "The Banana Splits" are seen on the television while "The Tra La La Song" plays in the background.) Announcer: Hannah Barbera Studios presents, The Banana Splits! Starring Fleegle. (It shows a beagle named Fleegle performing a card trick.) Announcer: Bingo! (An orange gorilla with a yellow vest and black hair called Bingo is seen swinging from a vine only to face plant into a tree while the audience laugh in the background.) Announcer: Drooper! (A lion with glasses named Drooper is seen driving a bright yellow banana buggy into a cop car and running off.) Announcer: Snorky! (Snorky is seen on a stage performing with a keyboard. Suddenly, the four see a door opening.) Announcer: And featuring... St-Stee-Stteevieeeeee- (The tape glitches out. It then shows a news report by Mr. Goodman.) Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! Reports from the all famous taft studios have now been confirmed. And we can report that the sights of the beloved soundstages for "The Banana Splits Show" replaced joy and laughter with mayhem and murder! The story so gruesome that it could have ripped from the pages of a hollywood horror film rather from the set of a beloved kid show! "The Banana Splits Show" has entertained kids since 1968, when the world first met Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky. With their zany antics and their catchy theme song, the Banana Splits were an instant pop culture sensation. So how did that good nature entertainment, lead to a sound stage full of corpses? While the final death tool is yet to be determined, we can confirm that the casualties included hundreds of studio audience members, a long time producer of the Banana Split Show and at least one cheating husband! It seems the Banana Splits Show was cancelled that day after decades of on air kids fun! And this fact, might have fueled the murderous spree! (Goodman then gets a call) Goodman: Hold on one second. (Goodman brings the phone to his ear and gets a shocked face.) Goodman: HOLD ON! THIS JUST IN! PNN has recieved camera footage from the scene of the crime! (It shows camera footage of Drooper bringing out a wheelchair that has a dead body with a lollipop shoved down his throat, and Fleegle setting the man on fire.) Goodman: Unthinkable. It appears that the murderers are the Banana Splits themselves! It seems these kid friendly animatronic robots have become bloodthirsty killing machines! Authorities are looking for the Banana Splits programmer known simply as "Karl" as a possible suspect! Even more shockingly, the authorities have yet to locate the Banana Splits! Anyone with the information of the whereabouts of Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper or Snorky, or the quartets bright yellow Banana Buggy, should contact this news station immediately! More on the story as it devellllllllooooppppppsssssssss- (The TV then shuts off. The person watching it is revealed to be a person wearing a black owl costume) ???: Oh don't worry about that, I'm in good care of the Splits. Now... it's time to continue the show. “laughs” (The screen cuts to black.) ---- Scratch and Grounder 2.0 Scene (It starts off with Dr. Robotnik in prison counting down the days on the wall.) Dr. Robotnik: Day 69 of staying in this rotten prison. I'm not sure if it is the exact number, but f*** it. I've been here for like 5 months or something. (Dr. Robotnik looks out the prison window.) Dr. Robotnik: And outside, is nothing but a worthless city that I just can't stand it just sitting there! (Sonic runs up to the window.) Sonic: Hey Robuttnik! Guess what color I am! Dr. Robotnik: Sonic. I swear to Yuji Naka's name- Sonic: (Singing) I'M BLUE! (Sonic runs off.) Dr. Robotnik: (Sarcastically) OH HA HA HA HA! YOU MAKE ME IN TEARS DON'T YOU! YOU STUPID NEEDLE MOUSE! (Robotnik sits on the floor angry.) Dr. Robotnik: If it wasn't for that stupid kid (Manny), I wouldn't be in this hell hole! ???: Hey you! (Two cops are seen on the other side) Dr. Robotnik: What do you want you blasted blue dressed bafoons!? Cop 1: Well, we just wanted to tell you that you’re free to go! Dr. Robotnik: YES! HAHA! I'M FREEEEEE! Cop 1: I'm kidding you stupid old man. Dr. Robotnik: Aw. Cop 1: But, we do have a package! (Cop 1 throws the package into the cell.) Dr. Robotnik: What's in this? Cake that I won't eat?! Or maybe it's a way to get out of this mess! Cop 1: Don't get your hopes up, Dave has already checked it! (To Cop 2) Right Dave? Cop 2: What? (Nervous) Oh yeah yeah yeah. I definitely checked it. I mean if I didn't check it, I would lose my job and I don't want to lose my job. Cop 1: Yeahhh.... Whatever enjoy your gift. (The two cops walk off.) Dr. Robotnik: What's even in this thing? (Robotnik opens it up revealing a strawberry cake.) Dr. Robotnik: Oh wow, a cake. (Suddenly, the top of the cake opens up.) Dr. Robotnik: Holy s***! (Robotnik sees a remote. Next to it is a note that says...) "You might have needed this!" - Eggette. (Robotnik grabs the remote control and presses it. It brings him back to his lab.) Dr. Robotnik: What the? I'm back! YES! After a few months, I am finally free of this hell hole. Now I just need to get Scratch and Grounder ba- (Robotnik then remembers all the times his plans to get Scratch and Grounder back failed.) Dr. Robotnik: Actually. Maybe there is something else I can do! (Robotnik runs off. It then shows Robotnik sitting on a throne.) Dr. Robotnik: Now, it is time to test out my creations! (Robotnik presses the button. Two metal doors open. Out of them comes a new Scratch and Grounder with both metal being darker. Scratch has a sharper beak and top. Grounder has a thinner entente. They both have red eyes.) Scratch 2.0 and Grounder 2.0: Ready to serve, master. (Robotnik smiles evilly. The screen cuts to black.) ---- The Pillagers Scene by MarioFan2009 At the Pillager outpost, the Pillagers are seen. Pillager 2: It’s been about like three months and we still haven’t found anything good for our outpost! Pillager 3: I know! We could’ve gotten something from Beacontown a while ago if it weren’t for this stupid kid named Jesse stopping us! Pillager 4: True! Suddenly, a pillager runs in. Pillager 5: My fellow Pillagers! Some strange person is storming the outpost! Pillager 2: We must report to the leader! The Pillagers run into Pillager Leader’s base. Pillager 3: Boss! Someone is storming the outpost! Pillager Leader: Whoever it is, stop them at all costs- Suddenly, the door to the outpost falls down, crushing several Pillagers. Chef v1000 then enters. Chef v1000: So, are you the Pillagers I was informed about? Pillager Leader: Yes, but what are you doing in our base? Pillager 2: Let’s take him prisoner! Pillager 3: I would love to make a shovel out of that hat! Pillager 4: Or we can have him do the slavework- Pillager Leader: (to the Pillagers) Silence! (To Chef v1000) Anyways, who are you? Chef v1000: I am Chef v1000. Pillager Leader: Oh, I’ve heard about you! Apparently, you are the current leader of the chef bots. Chef v1000: Sure am! Anyways, I have came here to ask for your help in my plans for my upcoming robot invasion. Pillager Leader: What’s it in for us? Pillager 2: We are Pillagers so overall, all people must make deals. Pillager 3: And don’t try to swindle us. Some others learned that the hard way for storming our outpost. Chef v1000: I won’t! Chef v1000 never lies! Uh, usually. Well, I’m not lying this time! But anyways, if you help me in my Robot Invasion, I will grant you and your clan would ever dream of! Pillager 3: Wait. You mean. Pillager 2: A million bucks? Pillager 4: Flying unicorns? Pillager 5: Joe Mama’s Wood Fired Pizza? Chef v1000: Well.. I suppose. However, when the invasion happens, Pillagers like yourselves can freely roam around the city raiding and looting it while the heroes are busy dealing with my troops! Pillager 4: Woah! Pillager 2: Sounds like a great deal! Chef v1000: All of you can have as much access to supplies and food as you please! Pillager 5: Finally, I can complete my stolen loot collection! Chef v1000: So, what I’m saying is stick with me and you shall never go hungry or low on supplies again! Pillager Leader: It’s a deal! So, what should we do first? Chef v1000: For now, just stay in your outpost. When I start my robot invasion, I’ll give you the signal. Pillager Leader: Ok! But no tricks! Chef v1000: Right. Chef v1000 leaves the outpost. Dave 2.0 Teaser ---- (It starts off with Flower Bot 666 and Rh 5.0 walking around remains of part of Pensacola) Rh 5.0: So, how’s the day been going lately? Flower Bot 666: Pretty neat. I'm glad I was able to finally get off of that damn island. Rh 5.0: Yeah. Also, I kinda regret ditching the others like a coward during the Crazed Robot Invasion, but at least I didn't end up like Dave and Glow. Flower Bot 666: True. Dying is never worth it. Rh 5.0: Well, lets see if this ship has anything to salvage. Flower Bot 666: True. Although it is destroyed so it's not likely we'll find good things to salvage. Rh 5.0: True. But it doesn't hurt for at least one check! Let's go! Flower Bot 666: Right behind you! (The two robots head inside the house. A few hours later, they came back with nothing) Flower Bot 666: Told you there was nothing good. Rh 5.0: Well, I did see a cake and it looked delicious, but I can't have it because.. you know. (Flower Bot 666 looks down and sees a bunch of pieces of a black robot) Flower Bot 666: Hello. What's this. Rh 5.0: It looks a bunch of pieces of a robot. Flower Bot 666: We should prolly tell the boss about this. Rh 5.0: Good point! (The two robots carry the pieces and fly off. It then switches to the base of Chef v1000. A bunch of robots are seen talking to each other) Past Robotic Cat: And after Firestar redeemed herself, I took control of the Cat Star and she screwed everything up! Fleegle: Huh. Reminds me of a few months ago where me and my friends starred in a show called "The Banana Splits", but because the show was cancelled, we decided to go on a killing spree. At least until Harley and his family had to screw everything up for us. Past Robotic Cat: Well, that sucks. (Rh 5.0 and Flower Bot 666 fly in holding the body) Rh 5.0: We want to speak with Chef v1000! Chef v2: Boss. Someone wants to talk to you! (Chef v1000 walks in) Chef v1000. Well, well, well. Rh 5.0 and FB666. Have you guys gotten anything to salvage? Rh 5.0: Well so far we found pieces of another robot. Chef v2: Wot? Chef v3: Pieces out of all things?! Chef v1000: Quiet, v23. I'm thinking it over. Let me see that body. (Chef v1000 looks at it. He finds a wallet and looks in it. He finds some flies where the money should be) Chef v1000: Jesus Christ, this guy is poor. (Hatty brings out an ID and brings it to Chef v1000) Chef v1000: Why thank you, Hatty. (Chef v1000 reads it) Past Robotic Cat: What does it say boss? Snorky: “trumpet noise” (Yeah!) (Chef v1000 gets an evil smile on his face) Chef v1000: v23, do we still have that cyborg maker? (The screen goes black. It then switches to Chef v2 and Chef v3 waiting outside a room) Chef v2: Wonder when the boss is gonna be finished? (Suddenly, the doors open. A bunch of smoke comes out. Chef v2 and Chef v3 look at this in surprise) Chef v2: Oh... my God. Chef v3: IT’S ALIVE! (A figure comes out of the smoke revealing to be...) Dave 2.0: Ready to serve... (The screen cuts to black) ---- Alternate Chef Pee Pee Teaser (It starts off at Chef Pee Pee's Family Diner. Alternate Chef Pee Pee is seen cooking when he hears the door opening) Alternate Chef Pee Pee: “gasp” A customer! Finally! (Altnerate Chef Pee Pee runs to the customer. A man in a blue suit comes up) Alternate Chef Pee Pee: Welcome to Chef Pee Pee's Family Diner! A taste of fun for everyone! May I take your order? Man: Actually, I didn't want to order everything, I wanted to say that your restaurant is being shut down. Alternate Chef Pee Pee: WHAT!? WHY!? Man: Because you aren't getting enough money for it because who comes up a mountain? Plus, your "Roommates" keep making it a health violation. Alternate Chef Pee Pee: ROOMMATES!? (The Man points behind ACPP and they see that Animatronic Jesse is drinking some oil and throws the glass to the ground. Animatronic Petra is also seen throwing screws on the floor) Animatronic Petra: THESE SCREWS ARE DISGUSTING! Alternate Chef Pee Pee: 0_0 Man: Yeah, you got 48 hours to get the money otherwise we are turning your restaurant into a nail salon! (The Man leaves) Alternate Chef Pee Pee: “speechless intensifies” (Animatronic Jesse throws a glass at Alternate Chef Pee Pee) Animatronic Jesse: Hey Peepers, fill me a cup of oil! Alternate Chef Pee Pee: Do it yourself free loader! (Alternate Chef Pee Pee walks off. Animatronic Jesse's eyes turn red. He runs up to Alternate Chef Pee Pee and grabs him by the shirt) Animatronic Jesse: Listen Pee Pee, I didn't ask nicely. Now give me a cup of oil or it will be your head! (Animatronic Badman activates and sees this) Alternate Chef Pee Pee: N-Never. Animatronic Jesse: You asked for it! (Animatronic Jesse is about to punch ACPP when Animatronic Badman punches AJ to the floor) Animatronic Jesse: OW! Aniamatronic Badman: That will teach you a lesson to not hurt our creator! (A. Olivia and A. Axel see this) Animatronic Olivia: He just punched Jesse! Animatronic Axel: GET HIM! (AO and AA jump onto Animatronic Badman) Animatronic Badman: AGH! GET OFF! (Animatronic Judy and Tyrone see this and attack the two) Animatronic Olivia: OW! Animatronic Axel: AGH! Animatronic Radar: ROBOT WAR! (Everyone yells as Chef Pee Pee's Animatronics battle the FNAJ Animatronics) Alternate Chef Pee Pee: I got to get out of here! (Animatronic Jesse gets up and sees him) Animatronic Jesse: OI! YOU AIN’T RUNNING AWAY THAT EASILY! (Animatronic Jesse chases after Alternate Chef Pee Pee. Alternate Chef Pee Pee runs into a storage room) Alternate Chef Pee Pee: Got to run! Got to run! (Alternate Chef Pee Pee races through cardboard boxes trying to run) Animatronic Jesse: (Voice) “singing” Chef Pee Pee. I know you’re around here. Alternate Chef Pee Pee: Oh God! He's here! (Alternate Chef Pee Pee jumps and hides inside a box) Animatronic Jesse: Where are you Chef Pee Pee? I can smell you. (Alternate Chef Pee Pee tries to hide his breath but Animatronic Jesse hears him) Animatronic Jesse: Ahhh. (Animatronic Jesse opens up the box) Alternate Chef Pee Pee: AGH! Animatronic Jesse: There you are! (Animatronic Jesse grabs Chef Pee Pee) Animatronic Jesse: You should have given me my oil! Alternate Chef Pee Pee: GET IT YOURSELF FREE LOADER! Animatronic Jesse: THATS IT! (Animatronic Jesse is about to kill Alternate Chef Pee Pee when...) Animatronic Badman: HEY! (Animatronic Jesse turns around, Animatronic Badman is seen with a stick) Animatronic Badman: LIGHTS OUT JES! (Animatronic Badman shoves the stick into Animatronic Jesse's skull electrocuting him. AJ falls down knocked out) Alternate Chef Pee Pee: “sigh” That was close! Animatronic Badman: Indeed. What do we do with the "other" Animatronics? (Alternate Chef Pee Pee smiles evilly) Alternate Chef Pee Pee: I've got an idea. (All of the FNAJ animatronics are seen in a cage. Animatronic Jesse wakes up) Animatronic Jesse: Ow. My head. Wait. Why am I in a cage? Alternate Chef Pee Pee: Because you will be moving! Animatronic Jesse: WHAT?! WHERE!? Alternate Chef Pee Pee: Oh, it's just a little place I’d like to call THE BOTTOM OF THE MOUNTAIN! FNAJ Animatronics: WHAT!? Alternate Chef Pee Pee: Badman, do the thang! Animatronic Badman: Got it. (Animatronic Badman puts his foot on the cage) Animatronic Jesse: Please don't do this! We promise we won't be freeloaders no more! Animatronic Badman: Too late for that! (Animatronic Badman kicks the cage off of the cliff. The cage falls down with a loud bang) Animatronic Badman: You think they're dead? Alternate Chef Pee Pee: Knowing those guys, prolly not. It might take a while for them to heal and come up here, in the mean time we should be prepared! Scar: (singing) BE PREPAAAAAARED- Alternate Chef Pee Pee: SHUT UP! (Animatronic Badman pushes Scar off of the cliff. Suddenly, a newspaper comes flying up the mountain. Animatronic Badman grabs it) Animatronic Badman: Hey boss! You might wanna look at this! (Animatronic Badman gives Alternate Chef Pee Pee the newspaper) Alternate Chef Pee Pee: (Reading) "Third Robot Invasion Strikes Summer of This Year in Pensacola." Another robot invasion!? Animatronic Badman: Apparently. Alternate Chef Pee Pee: Ho ho ho! This is going to be good! Another Robot Invasion! I am so in! Animatronic Badman, since you saved my life, you are coming with me! Animatronic Badman: Noice! Alternate Chef Pee Pee: (To the other animatronis) The rest of you stay here in case AJ and his friends come back! (The animatronics nod) Alternate Chef Pee Pee: Lets go! (The two leave. The newspaper then flies off and lands on Animatronic Jesse who he and his friends crash landed on the bottom of the mountain) Animatronic Jesse: Owwwww. (Animatronic Jesse sees the newspaper) Animatronic Jesse: A newspaper! But I think my hands are broken. I can still read it from here! "Third Robot Invasion Strikes Summer of This Year in Pensacola." WOAH! ANOTHER INVASION! I SO WANT TO GO! Alternate Chef Pee Pee: Well, too bad because you’re too injured! Haha! Thats what you get for being a freeloader! (To Animatronic Badman) Lets go! (The two run off laughing) Animatronic Jesse: WHAT! NO! I WANT TO GO TO THE ROBOT INVASION! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ---- Chef v1000 and Pillagers Confrontation Scene, by MarioFan2009. Chef v1000 is seen at his base. Chef v1000: Okay, so far, my plans in the robot invasion have been a success! The Pillagers have emptied the resources, my army is in good hands, and most importantly, the city shall soon be mine! The human race will be wiped out for good! Maybe I should go see how the others are doing. Chef v1000 leaves the base and looks around. He is then greeted by 3 Pillagers, one holding a large bone. Chef v1000: Greetings, my fellow Pillagers! What brings you back here? Pillager 2: (holding a bone) Well, we came here to give you this bone. Chef v1000: ... What? Pillager 3: (to Pillager 2) Let me handle this. (To Chef v1000) What he is saying is that we are running out of supplies and we have looted Pensacola to the bone. We want more supplies for our outpost to keep the wealth coming! Chef v1000: Listen, when my army strikes again, I will make sure that Beacontown and Robloxia and possibly Knothole Village also become damaged by my attackers so you all can get more supplies! Right now, live with what you’ve got and be grateful. Pillager 2: Sheesh. And I thought things were bad when we got bested by that Jesse kid. Chef v1000: (enraged) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! Pillager 2: I said, Jes- Pillager 3 then shuts Pillager 2’s mouth with his hand. Pillager 3: H-He means Jez. As in, the traitor who betrayed the Bacon Army! Chef v1000: Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now, get going! Pillagers 2 and 3 leave while Pillager 1 stays behind. Pillager 1: (to Chef v1000) Meanie.. Chef v1000: (berserk) EXCUSE ME?!?! Chef v1000 lets out a demonic static causing Pillager 1 to run off, screaming. ___________________________________ It is now nighttime. Chef v1000 is seen at his base drinking oil while watching TV. Chef v1000: “laughs” That robot got hit in the head with a coconut! Past Robotic Cat, Drooper and RH 5.0 then appear. Past Robotic Cat: (to Chef v1000) Hey, Chef v1000? RH 5.0: Whatcha doing? Chef v1000: Watching TV. Shouldn’t you be in the robot invasion? Past Robotic Cat: We kind of got held up so we decided to come back here. Drooper: Also, knock knock. Chef v1000: “sigh” I don’t have time for games, Drooper. Drooper: Knock knock. Chef v1000: ... Who’s there? Drooper: Swarm. Chef v1000: Swarm? Swarm who? Drooper: Swarm of Pillagers. Chef v1000: Swarm of Pillagers? Swarm of Pillagers who- .. WAIT, WHAT?!?! Chef v1000 heads to the window and sees a ton of Pillagers glaring at him angrily. Chef v1000: (to Past Robotic Cat, Drooper and RH 5.0) YOU FOOLS! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER?!?! Past Robotic Cat: What are you talking about? Me and RH 5.0 just got here. RH 5.0: Drooper was the one guarding the place. Chef v1000: (to Drooper) OH, YOU IMBECILE.. Chef v1000 pushes aside Drooper and runs off. Drooper: Was it something I said? Later. (A few minutes later) Chef v1000 is seen heading outside the base to the angry mob of Pillagers. Chef v1000: Uh, “nervous laughter” hey, there, everyone. What are you all here for? Pillager 1: We want more supplies! Pillager 6: We want more food! Pillager 5: We want more resources! Pillager 4: We want more Joe Mama’s Wood Fired Pizza! Chef v1000: (to the Pillagers) Woah, woah, woah, everyone! Calm down! Just give me more time to settle this situation over and I will be able to get you all more supplies! (to himself) Why did I even invite these guys over? Pillager 3: Well, you better hurry up! Pillager 2: Don’t keep us waiting! Pillager 7: Or else.. Off with your head! The Pillagers swarm away, murmuring in anger. Chef v1000: Ok, I really need to get to work on that.. Chef v1000 leaves. ---- VILLAINS IN RIPII ---- * Chef v1000 (Main Antagonist) * Robo RH * The Banana Splits ** Fleegle ** Bingo ** Drooper ** Snorky * The Final Tunabots ** Tunabot 1 ** Tunabot 2 ** Tunabot 3 * Chucky * The Doodles (MINOR ANTAGONISTS) ** Doodle Funny ** Doodle Azaz ** Doodle AsphaltianOof ** Doodle Tunabot * Dr. Robotnik * Scratch 2.0 and Grounder 2.0 * Past Robotic Cat * Flower Bot 666 * RH 5.0 * Dave 2.0 * Hooty * Guest 487 * The Pillagers * Robot Buddies * Robotic Kittens * Alternate Chef Pee Pee * Alternate Chef Pee Pee's Animatronics * BB 2.0 * Robot Zombie Badman * Animatronic MarioFan2009 (while brainwashed) ---- TEASER IMAGES ---- "]] ---- EXTRAS! (WARNING: SPOILERS) ---- The Doodles’ Fates Scene, by MarioFan2009 __________________________ Scene 1 - The Doodles Find Skulldozer and Zoe __________________________ At the scene of the robot invasion, Doodle Funny, Doodle Azaz and Doodle AsphaltianOof appear. Doodle AsphaltianOof: Why the devil, this place art damaged like never before. Those robots have a knack for starting invasions! Doodle Azaz nods. Doodle AsphaltianOof: Now, would you my lovely acquaintances find something to behold our uprising? Suddenly, Doodle Funny gets hit in the head with a decapitated chef bot head. Doodle AsphaltianOof: What in doodle blasphemy?! Doodle AsphaltianOof then sees Zoe and Skulldozer in the distance. Skulldozer: About time this robot invasion will be over with. Then, maybe I will be able to continue that Christmas party I planned for this year! Zoe: True! Doodle AsphaltianOof smiles. Doodle AsphaltianOof: Brethren, we have found our destiny. I beseech thee kindly my companions, to capture that skull-faced robot (Skulldozer) and that black haired goth girl (Zoe)! Doodle Funny: Bah! Doodle Funny and Doodle Azaz head to Skulldozer and Zoe. Skulldozer then sees the two. Skulldozer: Wait a minute, is that Doodle Funny? Zoe: Who? Doodle Funny: Bah! You, Skulldozer! Skulldozer: I thought Sunny got rid of her! (Looking at Doodle Azaz) Oh great, and she brought a doodle clone of my own client! Doodle Funny: BAH! ATTACK! Doodle Azaz attempts to tackle Skulldozer, but he pulls out a USAS 12 Automatic Shotgun and fires it at Doodle Azaz, knocking him backwards. Doodle Funny: NO! Doodle Funny attempts to wrestle the shotgun out of Skulldozer hands, but Zoe leaps in and kicks Doodle Funny in the face. Skulldozer then blasts Doodle Funny in the face, leaving a gunshot wound on her head leaking white blood. Doodle Funny: “gibberish” Skulldozer: My gun is not doing anything! Zoe: Great! How can this get any worse? Doodle AsphaltianOof then appears Zoe: .. I JUST HAD TO ASK.. Doodle AsphaltianOof: What are thou doing?! They’re right there in front of you! Get them! Doodle Azaz snarls and jumps on Skulldozer, pinning him to the ground. Skulldozer and Doodle Azaz fight as Doodle Funny and Doodle AsphaltanOof face Zoe. _____________________ Scene 2 - Doodle Funny and Doodle Azaz’s Deaths/Defeats Skulldozer: Get off of me you treacherous doodle fiend! Doodle Azaz: “screech” Skulldozer eventually overwhelms Doodle Azaz and pinches him in the face. Skulldozer then kicks Doodle Azaz into a river where his legs then dissolve. Skulldozer then sees this and reacts in surprise. Skulldozer: (to himself) Looks like I have found a way to get rid of the doodles! (To Zoe) Hey, Zoe! Zoe is seen fighting Doodle Funny and Doodle AsphaltianOof. Zoe: What is it, Skulldozer? Skulldozer: I found a way to get rid of these doodle nuisances! Zoe: Really? How? Skulldozer points at Doodle Azaz near the river, who’s legs are missing. Zoe: Awesome! I will bring them to you! Skulldozer: Okay! Doodle AsphaltianOof: (To Zoe) You are not so much of a fighter yourself, are you not young one? Doodle Funny: Bah! Zoe: No, but maybe he (Skulldozer) is. Zoe runs off. Doodle AsphaltianOof: After her (Zoe)! Doodle Funny and Doodle AsphaltianOof chase after Zoe. Meanwhile, Skulldozer is seen with Doodle Azaz near the river. Doodle Azaz looks at Skulldozer with a furious expression. Skulldozer: Looks like it ends here, doodle buddy! Zoe then appears. Zoe: Hey, Skulldozer! Skulldozer: Hey, Zoe! Where are the other doodles? Doodle Funny and Doodle AsphaltanOof appear. Skulldozer: Never mind. Doodle AsphaltianOof: What gives? The doodle population shall commence and will repopulate! Thou shall not be able to stop us and our threshold of uprising. Zoe is seen with a bucket of water. Zoe: Oh yeah? Well, consider canceling your “uprising”. Doodle AsphaltianOof notices the bucket. Doodle AsphaltanOof: Um, what are you doing..? Zoe splashes Doodle Funny with the bucket of water and she (Doodle Funny) screams as she quickly dissolves into a pile of white goo. Doodle AsphaltanOof: “growing terrified” No.. NO.. What are you doing?! Skulldozer: Say goodbye to your doodle dominance! Skulldozer pushes Doodle Azaz into the river, and he screams as he is dissolved into nothing. Doodle AsphaltianOof clasps his hands on his head upon seeing this. Doodle AsphaltianOof: (enraged) NOOO!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Skulldozer: Don’t worry! You’re next! Doodle AsphaltianOof: Or am I? Doodle AsphaltianOof snaps his fingers and the Doodle Tunabot appears and kicks Skulldozer to the ground. Skulldozer: OW! WHAT THE F***?! Zoe: What is that?! Doodle Tunabot: Complied as tasked, master. Doodle AsphaltianOof: (to the Doodle Tunabot) Awesome work! (To Skulldozer and Zoe) You have not seen our last resort yet! Now, you shall perish! Doodle AsphaltianOof screeches and charges after Zoe, who starts running off. Skulldozer: ZOE! The Doodle Tunabot tackles Skulldozer and pins him to the ground. _____________________ Scene 3 - Doodle AsphaltianOof’s Fate! Zoe is seen hiding in an abandoned warehouse. Doodle AsphaltianOof is seen searching the area. Doodle AsphaltianOof: I could have sworn the goth girl ran into this building. Where would she art? Doodle AsphaltianOof goes to a nearby crate and opens it. Doodle AsphaltanOof: Sweet! A Durr Burger! Doodle AsphaltanOof is about to eat the Durr Burger, but he is suddenly kicked in the head by a figure, knocking the Durr Burger out of his hands. Doodle AsphaltianOof: MY LUNCH! Zoe: Doodle meet foot! Take that you no good for nothing white Patrick Star rip-off! Doodle AsphaltanOof: (To Zoe) You! You ruined my lunch! Now, you will pay! Zoe: Try me! Doodle AsphaltianOof and Zoe fight. Meanwhile. Skulldozer is seen pinned to the ground by the Doodle Tunabot. Doodle Tunabot: Skulldozer. Priority number 1. Termination required by Doodle AsphaltianOof. Skulldozer: NEVER! Skulldozer kicks the Doodle Tunabot and runs off. Skulldozer sees a pencil on the ground. Skulldozer: Time to erase this abomination once and for all! Skulldozer grabs the pencil and heads to the Doodle Tunabot. Doodle Tunabot: What are you doing? Skulldozer: Say goodbye to your doodle life you white Maguro copycat! Skulldozer attempts to erase the Doodle Tunabot, but nothing happens. Skulldozer: What?! Doodle Tunabot: “laughs” I knew you would attempt that. I am made from liquid lead. I cannot be erased because I am immune to erasers! Skulldozer: S***! That means he’s un-erasable! Doodle Tunabot: Indeed. Now, time to die! The Doodle Tunabot lunges at Skulldozer and kicks him in the face, knocking him to the edge of a cliff. Skulldozer then hangs onto the cliff as Doodle Tunabot appears. Skulldozer: Do you ever question the decisions you make? Doodle Tunabot: Not really? Skulldozer: Good. Skulldozer then grabs the Doodle Tunabot by the leg and drags him down as he struggles to hold on. Doodle Tunabot: WAIT! STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Skulldozer: Next time, do the opposite. Doodle Tunabot: LET GO OF ME!! Skulldozer: Never! Doodle Tunabot struggles to hold on and eventually, Skulldozer drags him down off the cliff and the Doodle Tunabot screams as he falls off from the canyon from loosing his grip. At the bottom, Doodle Tunabot is heard screaming as he falls to the ground and is smashed to pieces, destroying deactivating him in the process. Back on the cliff, Skulldozer manages to get back up. Skulldozer: Well, I do feel bad for him. Even though he was a villain. Skulldozer leaves. Meanwhile. Doodle AsphaltanOof is seen fighting Zoe. Doodle AsphaltanOof: Thou think you will be stopping the uprising of the doodles? Thee art like that sometimes. Zoe: Stop with the awful Shakespearean act! Doodle AsphaltianOof: I beseech thee to give up! Zoe: Stop! Zoe kicks Doodle AsphaltianOof onto a wall. Zoe: I’ve had enough of this! Zoe grabs a nearby sword and aims it at Doodle AsphaltianOof’s head. Doodle AsphaltanOof: What do you think you’re doing?! Zoe: Ending your reign of terror. Doodle AsphaltianOof: Never! Doodle AsphaltianOof kicks Zoe to the ground and grabs the sword. Doodle AsphaltianOof: And so, they shall all be saying, “Thus perished the Black Cuervo by Doodle AsphaltianOof, now king of the world.”! Doodle AsphaltianOof laughs as he raises his sword in the air. Suddenly, his arm is erased off, causing him to drop the sword. Doodle AsphaltianOof: WHAT?! Skulldozer is seen with a pencil. Zoe: Skulldozer! Doodle AsphaltanOof: Impossible! Y-You’re supposed to be dead! How?! Skulldozer: Never question my power, Doodle AsphaltianOof. Skulldozer then inches the pencil’s eraser towards Doodle AsphaltianOof. Doodle AsphaltanOof: NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Skulldozer: With the power of the almighty and strong eraser, I, Skulldozer, cast thee, Doodle AsphaltianOof, of your entire existence! Skulldozer then starts erasing Doodle AsphaltianOof, who screams in pain. Doodle AsphaltianOof: NO! PLEASE! Doodle AsphaltanOof kicks Skulldozer to the ground. He then jumps on top of a red container. Doodle AsphaltianOof: P-Please! You are making a big mistake! Don’t erase me! I will let you join me! Together, we can start an army of doodles and take over the city! Skulldozer: NEVER! Skulldozer jumps on top of the container and kicks Doodle AsphaltianOof off of it, causing him to plummet to the ground. Skulldozer then leaps at Doodle AsphaltianOof, who gets out of the way in time. Skulldozer pulls out his Brenner 21 Machine Gun and starts firing it at Doodle AsphaltianOof causing him to run off. Eventually, Doodle AsphaltianOof gets cornered at a wall as Skulldozer approaches him. Skulldozer: You do realize that you are doing the wrong thing, right? You clearly have a brain unlike Doodle Funny and Doodle Azaz! Doodle AsphaltanOof: Quit questioning my motives accursed one! Doodle AsphaltanOof lunges at Skulldozer, who ducks causing Doodle AsphaltianOof to crash into a wall. Skulldozer puns down Doodle AsphaltianOof as he struggles to free himself. Doodle AsphaltianOof eventually punches Skulldozer, grabs his machine gun and points it at him. Doodle AsphaltianOof: It all ends for you, you skull-faced robotic freak- Suddenly, Doodle AsphaltianOof shouts as he is erased by Zoe with the pencil. Doodle AsphaltianOof: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT A MINUTE, PLEASE WAIT- Doodle AsphaltianOof is eventually erased quickly by the pencil as Zoe drops it on the ground. Zoe then heads to Skulldozer. Skulldozer: Thanks, Zoe! You saved my life! Zoe: Anytime! Anyways, we should continue to put an end to the robot invasion. Skulldozer: True! Let’s find the others. We will put an end to this robot nonsense once and for all! Zoe and Skulldozer leave. ___________________ Chef v1000's Fate in the Hands of the Pillagers Scene, by MarioFan2009 (WARNING: MASSIVE SPOILERS) ___________________ At the battlefield, Chef v1000 is seen fighting off Sunny in her Iron Flower X suit. Eventually, Chef v1000 is overwhelmed and kicked to the ground by Sunny. Chef v1000: NO! I-IMPOSSIBLE! I CANNOT LOOSE! Sunny then heads to Chef v1000. As Sunny heads to him, some of the Pillagers appear. Pillager 2: The boss is in trouble! Pillager 3: Well, lets go help him! The Pillagers chase after Sunny and hide behind a bush. Sunny: (to Chef v1000) All this. Look around you, all the damage you've caused.. Do you have any explaination for this?! Chef v1000: Please! Don't destroy me! I-I know how trouble I have caused, but please! Don't end me! Sunny: "while the pillagers appear behind her from the bush" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you up to obilvion? Chef v1000: Because.. It wasn't me who started all of this! You have to listen! I can explain! Sunny: Then who did it? Chef v1000: I-it was the pillagers! They started all of this! The Pillagers react in shock to Chef v1000’s betrayal as Sunny and Chef v1000 continue talking. Sunny: The Pillagers? Chef v1000: Yes. They're the real enemy! They were the ones who told me to start the robot invasion just so they can loot your city of it's valuables. Not only that, they have been using me for saps so they can't get all the attention on themselves! Please, forgive me! As Chef v1000 finishes talking, the Pillagers glare furiously at Chef v1000 as they back up and leave. Sunny: Why would I believe you? Your excuse is so that I don’t destroy you, spare you and let you go off scot-free. Not only that, you would come back and try to start another invasion.. Chef v1000: Please, Iron Flower.. If you kill me, would that please you? Will killing me finish this and end the invasion for good? Is this what you want? Sunny: ... I don’t know.. Chef v1000: Then please, trust me.. Sunny: ... Okay. I believe you on this. I will have a talk with the heroes about this. You better run while you still have the chance to... Don’t ever show up here again.. Ever. Chef v1000: Thank you! Thank you so much, you are so truly noble! Chef v1000 runs off. ___________________ Chef v1000 is seen heading to a nearby area where some pillagers are seen. The pillagers look at Chef v1000 never enraged before. Chef v1000: Bad news, my friends. The invasion is collapsing to tears. My men aren't able to hold the heroes back for long. However, it is not too late for a last resort- Pillager 3: A last resort eh? Well, you have some serious explaining to do. Chef v1000: Um, what? Pillager 4: What were you doing back in the battlefield, talking to the flower girl (Sunny) who nearly destroyed you? Chef v1000: What do you mean- Pillager 1: And by saying, that "we were the real enemies"? That's what we heard. (To the others) Right, boys? Pillager 2: Yeah. And how we were playing you for saps so we can loot the city of it’s valuables? Pillager 6: Indeed. (To Chef v1000) The deal. It's over, bud. Chef v1000: What? (now knowing what is going on) No, oh no, no, no.. Wait! Let me explain! I was trying to fool her (Sunny)! She clearly bought it, and when she comes again, we’ll finish her off for good! We will rule together! The Pillager Leader then emerges. Pillager Leader: There’s only one thing we will agree to Chef v1000.. Chef v1000: What? Pillager Leader: Backstabbers NEVER live to see the end... Chef v1000: What does that even mean- Pillager Leader: (to the Pillagers) SEIZE HIM!!! The pillagers then corner Chef v1000 as hordes of more appear and block any means of escape. The Pillagers grin evilly at Chef v1000 as he begins to try to reason with them. Chef v1000: No.. No, now l-l-let me explain! NO! You don't understand! No! Look, I didn't mean to- NO! You don’t have to do this- Look, I’m sorry I called you- NO! NO- Chef v1000 begins to fight the Pillagers as they lunge at him. Chef v1000: STOP, STOP! BACK I SAY! GET BACK! I’M YOUR BOSS! Pillager Leader: Not our boss anymore! Chef v1000 struggles to fend himself away from the pillagers as they surround him to the point where he cannot be seen on camera and his voice cannot be heard. Sounds of beatings and punching are heard as Chef v1000 screams in anguish. Chef v1000: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Thr camera then zooms up to show Chef v1000's shadow on the rocks as the Pillagers' shadows appear and beat him down. The camera then zooms up to the sky as it fades to black... ______________________ NOTE: This final scene takes place in an epilouge. Chef v1000 is seen being held arm to arm by two pillagers. The pillagers then put him into a nearby brown cage and shut the bars on him. Pillager 2: (to Chef v1000) Enjoy your time in your new home! You're gonna love your new roommate! The two pillagers leave. Chef v1000: Mark my words.. When I get out of here, I will make sure that I get my revenge on that flower girl (Sunny) and my original counterpart (Chef Pee Pee) and vow that they had never messed with me in the first place.. I will escape! ???: Hey, pal. Chef v1000: Huh? Chef v1000 turns around to see an Iron Golem looking at him. Iron Golem: So, you got in here too? Chef v1000: ... Chef v1000 then looks at the camera worried and uncomfortable as the Iron Golem continues to look down upon him. The screen then cuts to black. The next day. In the Pillager Outpost, the flag is seen being lowered by a Pillager while another Pillager is seen with drums. Pillager 3: Here it goes! The Pillager begins drumming as all of the Pillagers meet up outside the outpost. The Pillager Leader exits as two Pillagers wearing black armor appear with Chef v1000, who is being held by the arms. Chef v1000: Stop! Unhand me this instant! Look, I’m sorry I blamed you for everything! I take it back! I swear! Pillager Leader: SILENCE! You have besmirched our trust with your cowardice. Now, you shall serve the rest of your days doing our bidding and we will make sure you suffer... Chef v1000: No, please! I’ll do anything! Pillager 3: Oh, let me go first! Now, I believe that my first punishment for Chef v1000 will be what I suggested earlier, making a shovel out of his hat.. actually, even better. Making a trophy out of his hat! Chef v1000: WHAT?!?!?! Pillager 2: Excellent suggestion! Pillager Leader: Prepare the prisoner. The Pillagers begin chanting as ominously as the pillager guards drag Chef v1000 kicking and screaming to a barrack and locks his head in. Chef v1000: PLEASE! MERCY, I BEG YOU!!! Pillager 3 approaches Chef v1000 with a large metal-scrapper as the Pillagers continue chanting. Chef v1000: No! Keep that scrapper away from me! Pillager 3: Here comes the scrappy scrapper! Chef v1000: No! By Great Uncle Chef v10000’s Hatty, you will not make my precious Hatty into a trophy! Lest you face the wrath of the mighty Chef v1000! Pillager 3: Now please don’t move. My hands aren’t as steady as they used to be! Chef v1000: NO! PLEASE, STOP! PLEASE DON’T HURT HATTY! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! The scene cuts to black as the sounds of scrapping are heard. ________________________ DAILY TEASERS ________________________ Category:Blog posts